Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and Moana getting well aquatinted. Twilight Sparkle: So, Moana. How did you and Alex first met? Moana: When he first came to our island in Motunui, That was before I became the new Chief. Flurry Heart: (playing with her Whammy) Moana: Flurry Heart is so adorable, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Moana. I always help Cadance and Shining Armor babysit while they're still working. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, Some visitors arrive from Sunny Bell, Chris, Bobby, Chacha and Lucas arrived along with all of their friends. Mary Bell: Okay, We're here. Vivian: It's where Twilight Sparkle and her friends lived. Aikko: Just wait until you'll meet them. Jankenman: I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you guys too. Bobby: I sure hope so, Jankenman. Chris: Isn't this place great, Chacha? Chacha: (meows) Ribbon: (barks happily) Lucas: So, Let's go meet them. Yuri: Come on then. Just as Twilight and her friends came to the Lab, They met with them. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Mary Bell. Long time no see. Mary Bell: Hello, Rangers. Meet our friends, Chris, Bobby, Chacha and Lucas. Chris: Nice to meet you all. Sunset Shimmer: Pleasure is all ours. Lucas: Good to meet you all. Bobby: Mary Bell, Jankenman told us a lot about you guys. Toadsworth: Welcome to our base. Toad Mary: Isn't it nice to meet new friends, Spike? Spike: It sure is, Toad Mary. Chris: It's nice to have good friends I have to trust. Mary Bell: It's because of Bobby, his family adopted Chris as his new sister. Aikko: And we're proud to have her as a friend ever since. Lucas: I always enjoyed being in the Sunny Bell alliance, I don't want to be away from my friends at all. Mario: It's okay to be with your friends, Lucas. Luigi: It's true, We heroes and Power Rangers always stick together. Ribbon: (barks) Bongo, Tap and Ken: Yeah, Wa-hoo! Professor Utonium: These are quite fine friends you had, Jankenman. Jankenman: Thanks, Professor. Toad Frederick: We'll always help each other every step of the way. At Bowser's kingdom, He was growing more upset with the Power Rangers winning. Bowser: That's not possible! The Rangers were too powerful then Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze! Wraith: It seems our goose is cooked. General Parvo: There has to be a way to get rid of the Rangers. Mistress 9: We'll need to think of a plan. Masked Osodashi: But how? Just then, There were some visitors who came as Dragaunus brought them here. Lord Dragaunus: Calm yourself, Bowser. I have brought visitors from other dimensions. Bowser Jr.: Bring them here, Lord Dragaunus. Brat: We don't have all day. with that done, Dragaunus brought out Dr. Luther Paradigm a.k.a. Iguanoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill and the Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor. Dr. Luther Paradigm: I'm impressed, Bowser. You seem to have a fine palace like this. Bad Rap: So, Why did you brought us here, Lord Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: I've brought them here for a good use, Bowser. Bowser: I've heard of you, Iguanoid. You failed your attempt of ridding the world of humans to replace with sea creatures. Dr. Luther Paradigm: It is true, Bowser. Until those meddling sharks ruined my plan. Bowser: And Bad Rap, You, Haxx and Spittor failed your attempt to conquer the earth. Bad Rap: It's those Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks that got in our way, They took a lot of guts. Iggy Koopa: No way! Larry Koopa: That's uncool! Bowser: If I let you join our alliance, Will you all pledge your loyalty to us? Dr. Luther Paradigm: Yes, King Bowser. Slobster: As you command. Slash: At your service. Killamari: Yes, Master. Repteel: As you wish. Shrimp Louie: Do we have to? Tentakill: Only for our revenge against the Street Sharks. Bad Rap: Then why don't we? Haxx: Yes, King Bowser. Spittor: I'm ready for this. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles evilly) Excellent, Now we're getting somewhere. Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends came to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Ransik: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts